This invention relates to the process of using resident microorganisms to change the oil-water relative permeability of oil field reservoirs. More particularly this invention contemplates a method of manipulating resident microorganisms in an oil reservoir through nutrient stimulation and then nutrient limitation. This manipulation thereby improves oil production rate and estimated ultimate recovery (EUR) from the oil reservoir by changing the oil-water relative permeability of the reservoir to a more oil permeable condition.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method that changes oil-water relative permeability of oil field reservoirs.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of modifying resident microorganisms in an oil reservoir through nutrient stimulation and limitation to improve oil production rates and estimated ultimate recovery from the oil reservoir.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.